


City of canals and secrets

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [39]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Bickering, Canon Compliant, Exploration, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 967, Water 7, also a bit of, ancient weapons, curious kids, more like the cabin boys are tour guides for the Minks, not the usual ones though, repairs on the Oro Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: After a short week at sea, Water 7 is finally in view. The Oro Jackson needs some repairs so she will be docked for a few days. Discussions and shenanigans ensue...
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy
Series: Around the Grand Line [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/730188
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	City of canals and secrets

**Author's Note:**

> _Okay... First things first, I'm overwhelmed by the last chapters <3 Also, I'm filled with glee that some of the elements I wrote in this series prior to the flashback actually happened !! There's just so much more to say about this part of the timeline now, and though I've experienced major writer's block on this series, I'm back to writing the adventures of everyone's favorite cabin boys !_
> 
> _I adjusted my drafts for the next episodes of Around the Grand Line according to the most recent revelations, so from now on **everything in this series will comply with chapters 960 to 968** (actually, this very episode aims to explore the beginning of chapter 967, hence the spoilers tag). I hereby apologize for the few inconsistencies that may appear in my timeline because of it, but I don't want to go through a whole rework of the series now. After all, I've had much fun imagining the kids' adventures, and it wouldn't be fair for my readers that the stories they liked change without notice..._
> 
> _That said, thanks for staying on the ride if you're a returning reader, and welcome aboard if you're a rookie on this ship ! I hope y'all enjoy this one :)_

"The Arctic is colder !", Buggy shouts.

"No, the Antarctic !", Shanks yells louder.

Rayleigh comes by behind their backs and scolds them, "Stop fighting all the time !", then knocks both cabin boys on the head.

"Ouch", Shanks winces.

Buggy groans in pain and rubs the painful spot.

"You kids are insufferable", the First Mate sighs and shakes his head in defeat. His gaze slides to his Captain a bit further on the main deck and he eavesdrops a little...

Roger asks in disbelief, "Really ? You have a stone in your country ? What color is it ?"

Oden and the two Minks answer in unison, "It's red".

The Captain explodes, "That's the type I'm looking for ! You should've told me earlier dammit !"

Nekomamushi and Inuarashi cringe and duck their heads.

But Roger continues, "We stole a rubbing from Big Mom's Poneglyph and I have a feeling about where another one might be !"

Oden grins. "Great, Captain !"

"Is this a gift from the heavens ? I have all Road Poneglyphs within my reach !" Roger beams, convinced he's onto the right path and that a great treasure awaits them at the end of the road.

Rayleigh approaches his Captain. "So... Fishman Island is next ?"

"Sure. But first... there's someone I need to talk to", Roger says as he plucks his mustache.

* * *

The Oro Jackson moors at Scrap Island in Water 7, and its crew is welcomed by the most skilled shipwright in town.

"Tooom-san !!" Buggy runs to the fishman and jumps on his shoulders as soon as he's within reach.

"Toooom !", Shanks yells as well as he runs to hug him.

"Tom ! I've been wanting to see you", Roger launches at his long-time friend. He high-fives the shipwright as he reaches him.

"Tahahahaha ! Long time no see, guys !", Tom warmly welcomes them.

Roger asks, "Is the train finished yet ?"

"Are you kidding me ? It's still being designed !", the fishman says in disbelief.

Close by, Tom's oldest apprentice curiously watches the unfolding scene.

"Hahahaha ! They are as loud as ever", Tom's secretary laughs upon the Oro Jackson's crew's arrival.

Oden inspects the scrapyard and notices a blue-haired boy further down the dock. "Hey, who's that kid ?"

Tom glances towards said kid. "Oh, he's my new apprentice, his name is Cutty Flam. I took him in a few months back, he's an orphan."

The samurai frowns and decides to talk with the kid. He walks to him and asks, "You're an orphan ? Wanna come with us ?"

The young apprentice retorts, "I don't want anything to do with you pirates, you'll just abandon me too !"

Oden smiles, "You were abandoned by pirates ? You're a funny kid !"

The blue-haired kid glares.

"Oden, get over here, we need help for the repairs", Roger calls after him.

The samurai complies, and joins the rest of the crew in their preparations.

Tom instructs them as to where to find the parts and scraps they need, and everyone gives him a hand so he can work more efficiently.

* * *

At night, after a long and exhausting afternoon of work followed by a dinner catered by the Oro Jackson's cook, most of the crew go to their respective bunks for a well-deserved night.

Their Captain, though, followed Tom back to his house, stating that there was a certain subject they needed to talk about...

The fishman enters his home and invites Roger in.

Once sat, the pirate bluntly asks, "What do you know about the Ancient Weapons ?"

Tom opens wide disbelieving eyes and runs to the windows, locking every shutter closed in a hurry. He locks the door as well and turns to Roger with a dark look on his face. "Are you insane ? Talking about that, especially here, endangers my family."

Roger looks at him dead in the eye. "We've learned about the location of one of them, and I figured maybe you could help me find it."

The shipwright grits his teeth. "I don't know how you've managed to learn anything... Only the person that passed the secret onto me knows about this."

Roger lifts a curious eyebrow. "What are you talking about ? I never knew you went to Skypiea."

Now it's Tom's turn to be baffled. "What now ? What do Sky Islands have to do with anything ?"

The pirate captain squints and explains, "Well... We learnt there that an Ancient Weapon named Poseidon was on Fishman Island, which is why I was asking you if you knew anything about it..."

Tom exhales a long relieved sigh. He shakes his head and mumbles, "And here I thought-"

"What a misunderstanding ! You know about another one, don't you ?", Roger muses as he plucks his mustache.

Tom squints. "I've said too much already..." His shoulders slump a bit in defeat. "You're right though, means of reviving one of them is in my possession."

"Huh, figures. May I ask its name ?"

"Pluton."

"Alright. But don't worry, I'm not here to use that weapon, I'm just curious as to why they were made, and I'm certain they hold part of the key to reach the final island of the Grand Line."

"My duty is to protect those means so they never fall into the wrong hands... Were the original Pluton to be awakened by malevolent people, I could help fight them with another instance of that weapon..."

"For Davy Jones's sake, you can build it ?!" Roger exclaims.

"Tahahaha ! I sure can", Tom puffs his chest out.

"Not that I doubt your skills, after all I'm captaining one of your best creations... it's just- I didn't know several instances of such a weapon could exist at the same time..."

"That's why I've been tasked with protecting their secret."

"Well, look who's here", Tom's secretary emerges from behind a door, holding two shipwright apprentices by the neck.

Iceburg and Cutty Flam duck their heads, certain they're going to get scolded.

Tom gives them a dark look. "How long have you been listening on us ?"

The blue-haired kid mumbles, "Long enough."

The other one glares at him.

But Tom explodes in laughter. "Tahahaha ! Some day I'll have to pass on those blueprints anyway. You're next in line to hold that secret, though you're a bit young for that now..."

Kokoro releases the two kids, and pats them on the shoulder. "You're both lucky and cursed, kids", she says with an amused smile.

Cutty Flam and Iceburg exchange a curious look.

Roger grins. "What about Poseidon, then ?", he asks Tom.

The fishman scratches his head. "I don't know anything about it. You should head to my homeland, and see what the fuss is about. "

"That's the plan !", the pirate captain exclaims.

"Oh, I know ! Maybe you should check on my brother Den, he still lives down there so maybe he can help you in a way ?"

Roger nods. "Thanks for the tip, old friend."

"I'll need another couple of days to repair the Oro Jackson. Then you can keep on following that trail. But I need you to promise me you won't, _ever_ , awaken such terrible weapons."

"Told you, I have no interest in sparking a world war. All I wanna know is where the last island is."

Tom walks to the pirate and clasps a hand on his shoulder, wearing a bright smile. "You'll reach your destination, my friend."

Roger mirrors the motion, and has a smile of his own as he says, "I don't doubt it, considering we've got the best ship for this ultimate trip."

* * *

The Oro Jackson's crew gives their all for another two days of hard work on the magnificent three-mast they're happy to call home.

"Do it with a DON !", Tom regularly tells them.

Buggy asks at some point, "What with with that "DON" anyway ?"

"Tahahaha ! It means... do it with all your might, with passion, and meaningfully", the fishman winks at him.

The blue-haired cabin boy hums, shrugging his shoulders. "Okay, then." At any rate, he intends on working well : the ship's a beauty destined to see it to the farthest ends of the world... he's so happy to travel on this ship with that very crew, he wants to help and will do anything that's in his power to do so. Pumped up by Tom's words and his own thoughts, he returns to his assigned tasks.

Shanks carries planks for repairs, and carefully drops them next to his bunkmate. He wipes the sweat off his forehead and says, "Phew, hard work is hard..."

"True, but still, we'll be able to continue our trip after that", Buggy retorts.

Shanks beams. "Yeah, that's awesome. I can't wait to see what awaits us next", he says with a dreamy look.

"Then get back to work", Rayleigh gently scolds him from a few feet away.

"Aye, aye !"

* * *

As the repairs are finally done, the fourth day ashore will be spent restocking for supplies and looking for a good trade for gold.

Dismissed and allowed to do as they please, the cabin boys decide to show the city to the Minks, and promise their Captain to come back in a few hours.

Roger and Oden wave at the teens from the railing, proud and happy they're all friends.

Nekomamushi and Inuarashi open wide eyes once they reach the actual city behind the scrapyard.

Shanks nudges his bunkmate in the ribs, a smile on his face. "Say, Buggy. Told you they'd love it."

"Meh. This one ain't my favorite : waaay too much water, _everywhere_."

Shanks shrugs and leads the quatuor to the closest entrance of the city near Rocky Cape, speeds up his pace when he finds the building he's looking for.

His furry friends look at the "Rental Bull Shop" sign on the front "What is this ?", the cat Mink curiously asks, head tilted to the side.

A man comes out of the shop and introduces them, "This is the Yagara Bulls rental shop, and by Yagara Bulls I mean the fastest, cheapest, bestest transportation means in Water 7 !"

The two Minks open wide eyes at each other, then at the cabin boys. "Can we take one ? Can we take one ?", they excitedly ask.

Shanks rolls his eyes. "Why do you think I brought you here ? We can split the fare that way."

Inuarashi has a surprised huff. "Clever. Then", he turns to the Yagara Bull rental guy, "How much for, say, a couple of hours ?"

"That'll be 2000 Berries."

"Perfect ! That's 500 each", Inuarashi says. "Bring it on, people", he holds one of his hands out as the other rummages through his pockets.

As Shanks and Nekomamushi happily provide their share, Buggy grumbles, "I'm not getting onto that thing. What if I fall ?"

"No way", the rental guy says, "My Yagara Bulls are the strongest, straightest, safest ones on the canals."

"I'm a Devil Fruit user, no way I'm staying that close of the water. Either way I'm not paying for them, don't wanna spend any of _my_ loot."

"Buggy", Shanks berates him, "Please, don't be an ass. It's the first time in town for Neko and Inu, help them enjoy it. Come with us. What are you gonna do, walk ? We'll distance you in no time..."

The blue-haired cabin boy grunts unhappily, then hums thoughtfully. Finally, he claps his hands together and says, "Hey, I know ! You guys keep my feet safe and I'll fly above you !"

Shanks squints. "If we're keeping your feet, you pay."

His bunkmate sighs heavily. "Alright, alright", he yields.

The Two Minks jump in joy. "Yay !"

After reluctantly paying his share of the fare, Buggy detaches his feet from the rest of his body, and flies over the building under the surprised and confused gaze of the rental guy.

The remaining cabin boy excitedly leads his Mink friends through the rental shop as well, leaving its owner trail behind them.

Once at the back of the shop, both Minks awe in front of the marine creatures lounging in the end of the canal. "Woooooh !"

"Told ya !" Shanks brightly laughs.

From his flying vantage point, Buggy rolls his eyes and huffs.

The rental guy offers, "You kids can take this one", he points at a brown and white Yagara Bull, "He'll take you wherever you want. Just don't be late for bringing him back !"

"Alright sir, we got this", Shanks promises, and hops into the saddle, disposes of Buggy's feet next to him.

The Minks shortly follow and install themselves at the back of the saddle.

As Shanks leads the Yagara Bull through the exit of the shop and towards the main canals, Buggy flies above the floating trio, earning a few curious looks from the locals.

The redhead brings the other kids to the docks and leave their Yagara Bull for a rapid tour.

The Minks awe at the large variety of ships they see there.

Buggy frowns at different styles of work throughout the seven docks, then shrugs it away as he remembers they're all run by different companies.

After their short visit, the four teenagers grab Mizu Mizu snacks not too far from the quays, and the Minks learn that salt from the Aqua Laguna makes the local food better. Then they get back to their transportation means, and head back to the rental shop.

Flying a few feet above the redhead and the Minks comfortably installed in the Yagara Bull's saddle, Buggy complains, "Y'know, I could go to the shop and back if not for your Baka-ra Bull going so slow."

Shanks rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

The blue-haired cabin boy flies high above under curious gazes, and boasts, "I can see the rental shop from here. If not for my limited range, I'd distance you in a blink."

Shanks huffs. "But you won't, because of said range, that is. So quit complaining and come down here."

His flying bunkmate looks down, frowning, and kind of pissed. "Oi. We've been here a dozen of times now, I think I've had enough that I can allow myself to complain."

Shanks tightens his hold on the Yagara Bull's reins, looks up at a furious-looking Buggy, but berates him, "Just let Neko and Inu enjoy this. We'll set sail in a few hours anyway."

Said Minks bemusedly watch the unfolding scene, curious to see where the constant bickering of the cabin boys will take them this time, yet ready to intervene if they were to fight.

"Keep complaining and I'll throw your feet in the water", the straw-hatted teen continues.

Buggy's mouth falls open. _He wouldn't dare... Would he ?_ A split second after he's grabbing all three of his knives and detaching his hand. He prepares to launch a flying slicing punch, but trusts his nakama not to be enough of an ass to pursue with his threat. He sends his armed hand flying, but stops when he reaches a reasonable distance between his beloved blades and the redhead. He flies the rest of his body down and glares at Shanks.

The straw-hatted kid is grinning like a kid on Christmas, which takes Buggy off-guard. He even laughs at his bunkmate's serious face.

"Why are you so happy that I attack you ?" Buggy asks in disbelief.

"No, it's not that", Shanks chuckles. "I'm just happy you master your powers now."

"What ?"

"Well, you're getting better with your knives _and_ your Devil Fruit, that's awesome when you use both at the same time."

 _Is that... a compliment ?!_ Buggy feels heat rising up to his cheeks. He blinks and exhales a very intelligent "Uh."

The Minks exchange a knowing look and a smile.

Shanks continues, "We gotta get stronger for our last trip to the New World and, I dunno, I'm just happy to see that you're ready for it."

Buggy's heart misses a beat at such praise, it feels nice to feel encouraged, even if it's by that infuriating redhead. He lowers his armed hand in peace. Yet he's determined on not showing how happy he is, so he detaches his other hand, and flicks his finger against Shanks's forehead. "Stupid redhead. Of course I'm ready." He reassembles his body and flies back above the floating trio, puffing his chest out.

Nekomamushi nudges Inuarashi's side and silently nods towards the Yagara Bull's conductor.

Still looking up at Buggy, Shanks's affection is betrayed by the slightest dust of pink on his cheeks.

* * *

When the kids are back to the ship, and finally everything is in order, the Oro Jackson lifts the anchor...

"To Fishman Island !", Roger shouts from the fore of the ship, a pointing finger raised forward in the air.

The crew explodes in exclamations of joy and excitation. "Yeah !! To Fishman Island !! Onward everyone !!"

From the shores of Scrap Island, Tom watches his long-time friend set sail on his masterpiece of a creation. He waves at the Oro Jackson and laughs at hearing its crew celebrating their new departure. "Tahahaha ! My greatest ship really has the perfect crew."

Cutty Flam, close by, mumbles, "But they're pirates."

Tom pats the blue-haired kid on the shoulder and smiles at him. "Even then, I hope you'll grow to understand that there are some good ones. This crew does everything with a DON ! And that's what I like about them. I'm proud we became friends."

Iceburg shrugs, watching the ship sail forward to the horizon. "Anyway, the ship is nice. I wish someday I'll be able to conceive such masterpieces."

"Bakaburg ! I'll build the nicest ship ever and your skill will be nothing next to mine !", Cutty Flam taunts him.

Kokoro comes by behind them and catches the two apprentices by the neck. "Why don't you two learn to get along ? You could work together and do an even better job."

The two kids groan in annoyance and stick their tongue out at each other.

"Tahahaha !"

**Author's Note:**

> _As always, feedback is appreciated :D_


End file.
